An information display apparatus is known, that a touch panel is provided on a front face of a large-sized liquid crystal display apparatus and the like to input data using an electronic pen etc., so as to be applicable to an electronic blackboard for a conference. Such an information display apparatus to which data can be input using a touch panel is assumed to be used in conference rooms with some space, and a height thereof is within a reach of a person and a width thereof is also in a range that does not hinder a person from moving.
However, as a size of an electronic display becomes larger, and a large-sized information display apparatus is installed in a large space, for example, in an auditorium of a college or in a conference hall in which an international conference is held, there is a problem that a user of the display apparatus can not reach an upper part thereof or that much labor is required for the user to move to an end of a display screen to input data.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196739 discloses, as a system wherein drawing on a large display is easily performed and detailed display is clearly recognized, a technique that when performing pen input into an image displayed on a large screen or a small screen of a main display, the same contents are also input into an image displayed on the small screen of the main display or a sub-display.
However, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196739 does not disclose a method for specifying a detailed range where a user wants to input by a touch panel, thus a display area out of reach of the user can not be cut out and it is difficult to perform input into the area.